nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Paulo Thiago
Background Thiago made his professional debut at Storm Samurai 8 in 2005. He fought Ricardo Petrucio and won the fight via submission in round three. His next three fights came on the same night almost a year after his debut. Thiago competed in the Grand Prix Planaltina, winning all three of his fights and became the tournament winner. Thiago finished all three of the fights by submission. After two more victories, Thiago was signed by Jungle Fights MMA. Thiago won four fights for the promotion before being signed by the Ultimate Fighting Championships. UFC career Thiago lost to Martin Kampmann in a Welterweight match up at UFC 4 by KO (Punches). Thiago lost his 2nd fight to Paulo Thiago by Unanimous decision, Thiago won his next fight against the outlaw Dan Hardy by KO at UFC 14, Thiago won at UFC 20 against Nick Diaz by Unanimous decision, Thiago lost to Ryo Chonan at UFC 33 by Unanimous decision, Thiago beat Royce Gracie on the prelims for UFC 38 by Unanimous decision, Thiago beat Dan Hardy by Unanimous decision at UFC 43, Thiago lost to Carlos Newton by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 18. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Carlos Newton | Unanimous decision | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Dan Hardy | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Royce Gracie | Unanimous decision | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Ryo Chonan | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | BJ Penn | Submission (Armbar) | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.09 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Nick Diaz | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Dan Hardy | KO (Punches) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.02 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Jake Shields | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Martin Kampmann | KO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.43 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}